Everything You're Not
by the magic is real
Summary: Sonny's tired with Chad's "better-than-you" act and lets him know. Channy Song-fic to Demi's new song.


**A/N: **Okay, so this is a song-fic based on Demi Lovato's song _Everything You're Not_ from her new album, _Here We Go Again_. I'm sure some of you have heard it already, and I thought it was a rather Channy song. Or more, it's a Channy song if Chad never gets his act together. So, sad-ish Channy fic. [/ramble]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _SWAC_ or _Eveything You're Not_.

- & -

_I've been bruised and I've been broken_

_Can't believe that I put up with all this pain_

_I've been used and I was choking on the promise_

_I would never fall again_

"Oh, Sonny," Tawni Hart said in her most comforting voice, which, in all actuality isn't really that comforting.

"That's it. I'm done. I refuse to let myself fall for anyone again. I mean, why even try, right? I'll never find the right guy," Sonny Monroe sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "They're all jerks anyways."

"That's not true; not _all_ guys are jerks," Tawni said, thinking hard in case Sonny asked for a list.

"What's up, suckas?" Chad Dylan Cooper asked as he entered the dressing room uninvited and unannounced.

Sonny simply gave Tawni a look.

_I used to sing your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me trapped inside your misery_

_But now I know_

_The reason why I couldn't breathe_

"What do you even see in him?" Chad asked Sonny angrily as they continued their daily spat.

"What do you even _care_? You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You're famous for _not_ caring!" Sonny cried out angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Near them, Tawni was filing her nails and Portlyn was flipping through a copy of the new Tween Weekly.

"Because he's a _jerk_!" Chad cried out as Portlyn "ooh"ed over something in the magazine.

"I can't believe I'm going through this with you again! Every time I start dating someone, you always go and try to ruin it. What's _wrong_ with you?" Sonny cried out before storming out.

"Channy is cutest couple? Well, I guess I couldn't win that one anyways," Tawni shrugged as she and Portlyn continued looking over the magazine.

'_Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door_

'_Cause you can't shut me out_

_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_

'_Cause all I really, all I really want_

_Is everything you're not_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

"Give me one good reason not to go out with him," Sonny said angrily, trying to keep her voice down.

"He's a jerk," Chad answered matter-of-factly.

"That's not a good reason."

"Okay, why don't _you_ give me a reason that you _should_?" he asked, holding his head high.

"He's nothing like _you_," Sonny said icily, poking Chad in the chest and he stared at her incredulously.

"Fine then!" Chad shouted before slamming the door behind him. Sonny exhaled angrily before storming off to her dressing room, ignoring all the curious eyes around her.

_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out_

_That it only went so deep_

_A meaningless diversion that is all that you_

_Ever meant to me_

"Why are you always trying to put me down?" Sonny cried out as the two of them were arguing again.

"Why don't you tell me, Monroe?"

"Why are you always answering questions with questions?"

"You tell me."

"God, will you stop distracting me? I need to get ready!"

_And I am done with your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me sound like stolen poetry_

_I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

'_Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door_

'_Cause you can't shut me out_

_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_

'_Cause all I really, all I really want _

_Is everything you're not_

"Hullo there, Monroe," Chad said cheerfully one day, smiling as he sat down next to her. "What's got your down?" he asked, studying her form. She had her head down on her arms, which were crossed and laying on the table. The two were in an empty conference room, away from all the noise of the other members of the studio eating lunch.

"Chad, I'm done. I don't want to talk to you anymore," Sonny replied, sitting up. He noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks a little puffy.

"What are you –?" he asked unsurely, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You and your arguing and me and my going along with it," she explained. "I'm done. I'm done being suffocated by you always arguing with me when I'm supposed to be doing something."

"Wha –?" he asked, obviously speechless as she stood up.

"I thought you were different," she whispered quietly.

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen_

_I need respect, I need love_

_Nothing in between_

_I will not spell it out for you if you can see_

'_Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me_

_And now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

'_Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door_

'_Cause you can't shut me out_

_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_

_All I really, all I really want_

_Is everything you're not_

"Tell me, Sonny, what exactly did you think I was?" Chad asked, almost icily as he leaned back in his chair.

"I thought...I thought you'd be a gentleman. Someone who would respect me and – you know what?" Sonny said and she stood up firmly. "I don't want to tell you what you need to be. I'm done, I'm gone. You're not what I wanted," she said, her voice cracking a little as he sat still, staring blankly at her.

_Never gonna break my heart again,_

_Never gonna see your face again_

_Never wanna feel this way again_

"Sonny," he said simply, standing up as well.

"No, Chad, I'm not going to do this anymore. I'm not going to let you make me feel like I'm – I'm not worth it. I'm not going to –," she stopped, tears falling down her cheek slowly.

Chad got up and started to wipe at her eyes, but she stepped away.

"I'm not going to let you break my heart again," she finished, taking a deep breath before turning and leaving the room. "I – I don't want to see your face again if I don't have to, Chad, just so you know," Sonny added quietly and sadly before shutting the door behind her.

_What did you do?_ Chad thought, sitting down slowly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

- & -

**A/N: **I don't really think this is my best piece yet, but I like it. I hope you guys did too. :)

- Kalie


End file.
